Colehurst Secondary School
Located in Highland Beach, California, Colehurst Secondary School is the school from which the thirty-seven students kidnapped for Second Chances Version One were kidnapped. The school's layout was as follows: Science Department Located on the first floor of the school, the science wing is exactly as the name would imply. Classes for Earth Science, Chemistry, Biology, and all other types of sciences are held here. There is also a large science lab in place here, and the teacher's lounge is nearby. Math Wing The mathematics wing is located on the second story of the school building and houses all the school's math classes, from beginner's algebra to advanced calculus. Gymnasium The gym is a large, wide-open space where the athletic teams ply their trade. Retractable bleachers line the south wall, and the space is large enough that a portable wall can separate the gym into two for the use of gym classes. Basketball nets are present at each end of the gymnasium, and the walls show off the many pennants that the school has won over the years. Library As one might imagine, the school's library is filled with, well, books. Tables and chairs are placed around the room in neat little groups, and everything always seems to be in its rightful place... perhaps because Mrs. Collins, the school's librarian, has horrible OCD. Swimming Pool Large, full-length windows surround the school's indoor pool, allowing the light to shine in from outside. The tile surrounding the pool is marble in color, and benches line the walls. The pool itself is a standard Olympic-sized swimming pool, and seems to be almost constantly in use by the school's most diligent swim team members. Drama Room The first thing one notices when they enter the drama room is the eccentric paint job that encompasses the entire room -- a design by some of the more artsy drama students. Unlike other classrooms, the desks here are in no particular order, and can sometimes be found simply shoved up against the wall. The drama director, unsurprisingly, is a pretty laid back individual. Language Arts Wing Located on the first floor of the school building, the language arts wing houses all the school's English, Spanish, and other foreign language classes. The Principal's office is also in this area. The Cafetorium The cafetorium is a combination cafeteria and auditorium. There's enough space for chairs to arranged to view any kind of assembly or speaking arrangement, but during the day it also acts as a cafeteria, complete with angry lunch ladies and poor food. Vending machines are scattered throughout the place, but this is generally the social centre of the school. Campus The school campus is very well maintained. The grass is always kept neat and short, and the hedges around the school are always kept trimmed. The sports fields are all in immaculate condition, and a nice quad area has been set up for the students outside, with tables, chairs, and a gazebo. Colehurst drew its name from V1's Barry Coleson High School and V2's Bathurst High School. Its area descriptions additionally drew from other past SOTF schools. Category:Second Chances Category:Schools